


kisses from me to you

by glowyjin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowyjin/pseuds/glowyjin
Summary: "what if we started over and became eachothers' first kiss." yeonjun's heated stare became directed at soobin. his heart throbbed."that's not funny…" soobin whispered back detaching himself from yeonjun completely. trying to look anywhere but yeonjun's stare."soobin, i mean it."ormovie night at the txt dorm leads to a confession and kisses.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	kisses from me to you

"hyungie! movie night is tonight come on!" hueningkai's cheerful voice rang through the dance studio of their building. soobin was the last one as he was discussing with their dance instructor.

"ah, I'm going!" the leader bowed to their instructor and hurried himself in packing up his stuff. the maknae huffed and walked over to soobin. 

the boys packed up quickly, making small conversation as they walked back out into the halls of the building.

"so…are you gonna confess your undying love for hyung?" the question put soobin on edge a bit, he sighed deeply and turned to hueningkai.

"never." soobin responded dryly. hueningkai hugged his arm in an attempt to comfort his hyung, already noticing the defeated tone in his voice. soobin had confided in about his long time crush on yeonjun. the maknae was surprisingly empathetic regarding soobin's crush. he provided nothing but undying support and love. 

it had started when they were trainees.

at first it started as an uneasiness in his stomach, which he believed at first to be jealousy. it was no secret to any trainee at bighit that yeonjun was deathly talented, dominating the monthly evaluations and always coming in first. he was intimidating yet so inspiring.

so soobin left it at that, jealousy.

then, they started getting closer and that "jealousy" turned into admiration. the stirring in his stomach only occurring when yeonjun was around or even mentioned. aoobin figured it would go away, until he found out they would debut together. which meant being around yeonjun more and more. soon he realized the emotions he held for yeonjun were more than that.

apparently, soobin was very slow to realize this. when he confided in hueningkai he was faced with the surprised stare of his gum. 'oh, yeah, I know hyung!' soobin was embarassed and terrified, if it was so obvious to hueningkai did everyone know? did yeonjun know and was keeping it a secret to prevent any awkward encounters between the two? there was a combination of dread and relief deep in the pit of his stomach. 

"hyung, just go for it. yeonjun-hyung is understanding and he wouldn't say or do anything to hurt you. the worst thing he can say is no."

"kai, you know i can't do that. what if he's uncomfortable? we're doing so well as a team right now, any shift in it can ruin our momentum." the anxious and fearful tone in soobin's voice was clear. his heart beating fast at the thought of his members being torn apart just because of his silly crush. "i know he won't hurt me...i can hold on a bit longer, these feelings will go away soon."

"hyung…" hueningkai's voice was quiet as he hugged soobin's arm tighter. the younger boy understood soobin's fear, but he knew that yeonjun loved soobin differently compared to the other members. sometimes when yeonjun thought no one was looking, his eyes would linger on soobin when they would be in their dorm or in their dance studio, the emotion in his eyes strong and longing. the skinship would continue even when the cameras were off. 

"i just don't want to hurt you guys."

"i know you don't believe me, but yeonjun-hyung loves you differently. i can tell, you haven't seen the way yeonjun-hyung looks at you when you're not looking."

soobin stopped dead in his tracks to look at hueningkai, his arm no longer cradled by the maknae. "how exactly does he look at me?" 

"well, the same way you look at him when he's not looking."

with this the boys walked in a comfortable silence back to their dorm. soobin's mind now filled with more questions than before. 

+++

"we're home!" soobin yelled into the dorm as he slipped off his jacket and shoes.

beomgyu stepped out to greet them with blankets in his arms.

"welcome home, took you guys long enough. oh, it's your turn to choose the movie, hyuka." soobin made an attempt to bonk beomgyu's head, before he screeched and pulled hueningkai along with him running off to the kitchen. soobin huffed and made his way to his bedroom.

"ah, maybe I should skip this movie night.." soobin muttered to himself absentmindedly as he gathered his pajamas and towel. if he wanted to get over yeonjun, it meant spending less time with him without being so painfully obvious, 

"you've never missed movie night though."

soobin practically jumped out of his skin, his blood pounding in his ears from the fright immediately recognizing that deep voice. 

"ah, hyung really, you scared me!" his eyebrows furrowed as he slapped his hyung's chest playfully. a deep chuckle left yeonjun's lips and soobin felt his heart swell at the sound.

"sorry, sorry. i thought you heard me walk in? anyways, why are you skipping movie night? we don't have a schedule tomorrow." yeonjun plopped himself on soobin's bed and making himself comfortable, dark brow raised at the leader. somehow soobin thought that he belonged there on his bed,

soobin huffed, "i was planning on just sleeping early tonight, practice wore me out a lot…" soobin closed his drawer, hearing his bed creak he looked up to see yeonjun close to him, a serious look on his face. 

"hyung…?"

the older boy placed the back of his palm against soobin's forehead, startling him yet again. this time his heart raced because of the warm hand on his skin.

""just checking if you're sick or something. today's practice was pretty light compared to what we usually do." ah, the worried tone made soobin's heart happy. the boy tried hard to bite back his smile. it was true, today was mostly just an introduction to their routines. everybody has handled these days relatively easy including soobin who although hates any form of extra movement. soobin was actually looking forward to movie night but the conversation with hueningkai left him on a sour note.

"i'm okay! really, i am." yeonjun hummed in response his eyes raking over soobin's form before nodding.

"okay, i'll see you in the living room then."

"yes, okay-no wait-" without even realizing what he said yeonjun was already out the door, a triumphant smile on his face.

soobin groaned inwardly, only realizing what he had agreed to.

+++

soobin came out of the bathroom drying his dripping hair with his towel. the towel was white and fluffy with carrots all over it. yeonjun had bought it for him as a birthday gift. it meant a lot even if it was just a towel.

but thinking about the older boy reminded him about his prohibited crush on him. a sigh escaped from his lips, placing his towel on the rack in the bathroom to dry.

he entered the living area only to find beomgyu, taehyun, and hueningkai with their jackets and shoes on waiting at the door.

"oh? where are you guys going?" soobin asked nervously eyeing hueningkai specifically. the boy in turn smiled at him wide, cheeks bunched in happiness.

"we're going out for snacks!"

soobin raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips. "but we have plenty of snacks in the dorm."

yeonjun shook his head as he waved his hand at soobin. "i already tried to tell them that but they won't listen. just let them go, soobin."

"fine. just be quick, okay?" soobin pouted, his comment more pointed at hueningkai than the other two. the boy simply winked at his hyung and hurried out with the other boys in toll. soobin cursed hueningkai, knowing exactly why the boy left him. the maknae definitely set it up so they'd be alone.

he leaned back into their couch and crossed his arms. there was no way he was going to confess to yeonjun tonight of all nights. without even thinking he started biting his bottom lip, making it raw and red.

"hey, stop that." yeonjun suddenly while reaching out to poke soobin's pale cheek. yeonjun stared at soobin thoughtfully, he knew soobin wasn't acting like his usual self.

yeonjun leaned into soobin suddenly face close soobin, the younger boy was taken aback by the sudden movement. yeonjun was so close, but so far away with a gap in between them. the older boy's eye's were lidded, an impish gleam visible and soobin wondered what was running through yeonjun's mind.

'stay calm, stay calm' soobin thought to himself.

his heart was beating loudly in his ears, a wave of self-conscious crashing into him as he hoped, prayed that yeonjun wouldn't hear it too.

yeonjun leaned in a bit more and kissed the air in between them, his lips echoing a quiet smacking sound that made soobin practically jump from his seat.

"ah!" soobin quietly yelped in surprise pulling away from his hyung, hands rushing up to cover his lips and nose, mind going blank. though he should be used to how much his hyung teases him. he's done this before, but never in the safety behind their own homes where the cameras wouldn't catch it and the other members wouldn't laugh loudly. nevertheless, yeonjun's teasing smile grew, his position unchanging as his arms were still draped over soobin's shoulders. his eyes soaking up soobin's reddening cheeks and surprised look.

"hyung, there's no need for you to do that. I get that you do that for the cameras but it's different when we're alone…" soobin finally spoke, voice laced with faux annoyance, but stayed glued to his spot so close their thighs were touching. yeonjun being this close to him made the butterflies in his tummy flutter with vigor and excitement.

"i don't do those things just for the cameras, binnie. i do that because i think you're cute." soobin stared hard at yeonjun slowly digesting what he had said.

"how do you want me to respond to that. hyung?" soobin pouted, and yeonjun melted inside.

"by the way, you know anybody could come in at any moment, right? the way we are right now…makes it kinda look like we're a couple." the thought of him and yeonjun being a couple made that familiar feeling intensify. he cursed at himself silently, scooting a few centimeters away to calm himself. soobin cursed the other members for finishing all the snacks and leaving him here alone.

yeonjun stared intently at soobin, eyes unwavering and focused, taking soobin apart and assembling him together again. soobin returned the gaze, not with the same vigor but a timid stare, waiting for a reaction. another small gasp escaped soobin's pouty lips as yeonjun's hand snaked to his inner thigh. warm and heavy, matching with the feeling in soobin's stomach. soobin finally broke the stare, his doe eyes going wide. then instantly going towards his hyung's intruding-though not unwelcomed-hand. his view was blocked by the older boy's hair agaunst his face.

"i bet if it was your gum, hueningkai you wouldn't find a problem!"

'yeah because i don't have a crush on kai!!' soobin yelled internally.

he then wondered idly what yeonjun gained from this. the constant teasing that made him feel giddy and hopeful that maybe there was something more.

of course, yeonjun acted lovingly to all the members and the sunbaenims so there was no doubt in soobin's mind that yeonjun's kind words and skinship were nothing but brotherly. it almost made soobin feel guilty because he could be misinterpreting yeonjun's actions and warping them in his mind. like he was using yeonjun.

but moments like these…when yeonjun's hands would linger too long on his thighs or he'd catch the older boy's eyes lingering on his lips.

it made soobin have second thoughts and hope.

"yah, soobin." yeonjun pulled soobin's head to rest on his shoulder, feeling accomplished. this was when soobin finally paid attention, humming in response cuddling unconsciously into his hyung.

"have you had your first kiss yet?"

this took soobin by surprise. there was something different about yeonjun's tone that he just couldn't explain. but soobin paid no mind, thinking his hyung just wanted to talk about nonsense. a chuckle escaped from soobin as he turned to look at yeonjun. his words fell short as he fully examined yeonjun's face, it was serious and waiting patiently for an answer.

soobin cleared his throat, separating from yeonjun to sit upright, noticing the slight hesitance in his hyung's hands to let him go . he crisscrossed his long legs on the couch and looked at yeonjun.

"yeah, i have. you?" at his response, yeonjun slumps slightly.

"yeah…"

oh…? another change of tone.

"was it nice?" soobin tilts his head, face expectant and curious.

"hmm." yeonjun leans back into the couch, chin resting on his hands. a contemplative look on his face.

"no, it was too wet." soobin let out a chuckle, recalling his as well.

"yeah, mine wasn't that good either. it was taken by one of my friends who was dared to." soobin adds, a pout present on his lips as he recalled not really liking the sensation of his friend's lips on his. yeonjun hummed, standing up straight, attentive.

"was it…a boy? or a girl?"

"a boy. i still talk to him, actually." a smile appeared on soobin's face, recalling the facetime call he had yesterday with said friend.

"things didn't get weird between you two?" yeonjun's question sounded strange to soobin. not so much the query itself but more so the tone. he sounded scared, cautious. but with a hopeful undertone.

"hmm, not really. it was just a dare, nothing more nothing less." soobin shrugged, his answer coming after a short pause in an effort to understand his hyung's tone.

"who did you kiss?" soobin leaned back into the couch as well, their shoulders bumping and knees touching. yeonjun let out a sound of amusement.

"ah, a random girl from my high school. we were at a party and we were both tipsy." soobin giggled under his breath.

"guess both of our first kissed weren't that great." soobin smiled up at yeonjun. yeonjun hummed in agreement.

a comfortable silence fell upon them as they watched the movie. or attempted to at least. the silence was broken by yeonjun's quiet voice.

"what if…we started over." soobin's face twisted in slight confusion.

"huh? start over the movie? or…" soobin pointed to the television dumbly, confused at what the older boy meant. unaware of the flush on the other boy's cheekbones. yeonjun fiddled with his sweater.

"no, I meant like, uh. our…" yeonjun looked away as he said the final words, eyebrows furrowed in embarassment. soobin was completely at a loss.

"our what, hyung?" soobin pressed into yeonjun's side, trying to get closer to hear his hyung. yeonjun didn't respond for a few second, making soobin worry. it was rare to see yeonjun like this, nervous and struggling to find his words. "hyung-"

"what if we started over and became eachothers' first kiss." yeonjun's heated stare became directed at soobin. his heart throbbed.

"that's not funny…" soobin whispered back detaching himself from yeonjun completely. trying to look anywhere but yeonjun's stare. 

"soobin, i mean it."

soobin's heart quickened. was this really happening? yeonjun wants to kiss him?! yeonjun's stare alone made shivers crawl up soobin's spine and his breath hitch.

soobin hesitantly scooted closer to yeonjun.

"really?" soobin's puppy dog eyes made yeonjun inwardly coo.

yeonjun nods, "soobin, i actually really like you."

soobin really felt like he was dreaming. but usually at around this time soobin would wake up.

"soobinnie, can I kiss you, now?" there was a pout on yeonjun's face as he came closer to soobin. eyes shy as he softly cradled soobin's soft cheek then slowly reaching to his earlobe, as he always did when he was close to soobin. soobin's ears became a sort of squishy for yeonjun. when he was upset, trying to focus. happy, his hands always wen to soobin's soft ears.

soobin finally nodded ever so slightly, his eyes fluttering shut as nodded.

their lips met softly, a shy and chaste kiss that made them smile lightly. they pulled away slightly to tilt their heads only to bump noses.

a chuckle escaped yeonjun.

"here, let me." at this yeonjun softly cradled soobin's soft cheeks. he never thought that he'd be able to hold soobin like this and stopped to stare at soobin's peaceful face. the younger had his eyes closed and his pouty lips slightly open, inviting just for yeonjun. he didnt notice he was staring unti soobin spoke up.

"hyung, are you going to kiss me or not?" soobin's voice sounded impatient and needy, his lips forming a pout.

"ah, so needy." yeonjun replied with no real malice and tilted soobin's head softly and leaning in.

soobin had yeonjun's full bottom lip in between his, suckling and nibbling lightly. he could taste the subtle remnants of huening kai's grape juice on yeonjun's lips and tongue. his senses were flooded with yeonjun. his warm hands holding his face made his already warm face hotter, but he paid no mind. he was too focused on yeonjun. soon the two found a steady rhythm, the warm room was filled with the light smacking sounds of the boys' sweet kisses.

their kissing session came to a stop when they realized they indeed needed oxygen. the heat in their lungs forcing them apart. soobin was the first to open his eyes, admiring the blush high on yeonjun's cheekbones and the rosy hue of his lips. the older boy's eyes finally opened, his fingers softly caressing soobin's cheeks.

"that was nice." soobin softly muttered. yeonjun hummed in agreement.

yeonjun was about to reply when the door to their dorm opened along with the happy shrieks of hueningkai. soobin and yeonjun separated, not before giving eachother a short kiss, and stood up to help their members with the snacks.

from then on, the two boys went along their movie night casually. they'd give eachother soft glances as their hands were intertwined tightly from beneath their shared blanket. eager for the movie to end to proceed where they left off.

their little marathon continued and carried out into the wee hours of the morning. slowly, the maknaes started pouring out of the living area and into their bedroom. eyes tired and movement sluggish as they mumbled their sleepy goodnights. taehyun was the last one to fall asleep as his head rested on soobin's shoulders. he noticed and shook the boy gently.

"taehyun-ah, go to the bedroom. you'll be more comfortable there." taehyun mumbled something incoherent and wrapped the blanket around his small frame as he walked away.

soobin felt a tug as he was pulled into yeonjun's warm chest. "soobinnie, kiss."

yeonjun sank his body lower to come face to face with soobin. yeonjun smiled down at soobin's face as he pushed back soobin's dark bangs and connected his lips to his forehead. then to his cheekbones and to his nose. lastly on the corner of soobin's lips. soon a smile was plastered on soobin's face, his eyes shaping into happy crescents.

each kiss was filled with such adoration from yeonjun's part he hoped soobin felt it all. yeonjun continued his little pattern of placing small pecks on soobin's lovely face. he only stopped when soobin chased his lips and finally slotted their lips together. soobin exhaled softly, finally tasting yeonjun after hours.

yeonjun suddenly took soobin's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently causing something akin to a low whine to escape from soobin without him even meaning to. this startled soobin causing him to break the kiss.

"ah…what was that…" soobin covered his mouth in embarrassment. he tried his best to avoid yeonjun's sharp stare.

"that was interesting." yeonjun replied. "hey, don't be embarrassed, it's okay. don't freak out about it, binnie." yeonjun pulled away soobin's hands and placing them on his own face. soobin chuckled, face flushed from either embarrassment or from the kissing. and squished yeonjun's cheeks. he removed his hand to block his mouth as a small yawn escaped his mouth. he finally felt the fatigue seep into his bones.

"maybe we should call it a night?" yeonjun commented also yawning.

"yeah, we should sleep." the two boys planned on going to their bedroom but made no attempt to move. they felt too comfortable in each others arms and ignored the impending ache that will settle in their backs when they wake up. but right now, they were too comfortable. the warmth of their bodies lulling them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be some changes made to this work eventually lol,,I just had this in my drafts for months and I wanted to get it out already ^^; hope you enjoyed ♡ forgive me for any typos, they will be fixed ♡♡  
> *edits made on june 23, 2020


End file.
